The Queen
by smileandlove21
Summary: "A King only bows down to his Queen..."
1. Prologue

For a thousand years, he never let anyone talk back to him or maybe there are few but they all ended up dead in an instant.

He never let anyone order him around.

Most especially, no one dared to say no to him.

All of that changed when he unexpectedly met _her._

 _She_ changed him drastically that not even his siblings would believe.

 _She_ is the only one who talk back and order him around like a love sick puppy.

 _She_ rejected him not only once but many times that really pissed him off.

Now, everything changed with just a simple phone call from _her_.

New Orleans has a new King and now...

They will meet **the Queen**.


	2. Chapter 1

**|Klaus|**

As the lights of the streets of New Orleans illuminate the night, here I am pondering on everything that I have done to reclaim what is rightfully mine. Everything that the eyes could see is mine yet I am still longing for something or rather someone. Someone I left in Mystic Falls. Someone I should not have given up that easily.

"You have reclaimed your city. What else is there that you are not happy about, brother?" Elijah said as he stand next to me.

"None of your business, brother." I sarcastically retorted.

"I see. You cannot hide it from me. You love her."

I looked at him in disbelief. He looked at me as well.

"Ms. Forbes, I presume? Ever since we arrived here in New Orleans, I know your mind is clouded by the thought of her. I knew that you visited her, brother."

I averted my attention to the view again and exhaled deeply.

"No matter what I do she still refuses me. Its best if we do not talk about it again." I explained.

Elijah patted my shoulder.

"I agree. You have a city to run and a daughter to protect." With that he left me.

"Why can't you just accept me? I would give you the world, Caroline."

 **|Caroline|**

"What do you mean you are leaving? You can't leave, Caroline!" Elena exclaimed.

I glared at her.

"Why can't I leave, Elena? I have enough of this drama. I entered college for a changed of environment yet it still follows me or rather you!"

"Then where are you going? You're going back to Mystic Falls?" Elena asked.

I continue to pack my things in the luggage.

"Its better if nobody knows where I am going." I said.

I finished packing my things and faced Elena.

"This is goodbye, Elena. Tell Bonnie that I love her. Take care of yourself okay?"

I hold her hand then hugged her tightly. We parted and I gave her my last wave and exit the dormitory. I went inside the cab and headed towards the airport. Few minutes passed, I arrived in the airport. I exhaled and dial the number I never knew I would ever call again. Few more rings then I heard his voice once again.

"Klaus?"


	3. Chapter 2

**|Caroline|**

At last, I arrived in New Orleans. I don't what came into my mind that I decided to come here or even call him but he did offered few months ago so might as well take it. As I exit the airport, I saw him already standing next to his car looking at me with a smirk on his stupid face. I stopped in front of him and awkwardly smiled.

"Stop smirking like that." I remarked.

He didn't replied but instead grabbed my suitcases and put it in the back of his car. I was about to open the car door when he beat to it and open it for me. I rolled my eyes at him and enter his car. He went inside as well and drive away from the airport.

The silence is very much awkward and it kills me. I decided to face him and exhaled.

"Its not what you think, okay? I just came here for a vacation. That's all."

He faced me for a while and smirked again. God! I hate that smirk!

"I'm not saying anything, love. Besides, you are the only student I know that take a vacation on a middle of the school year."

"Damn it!" I cursed.

"Its fine, love. I can accommodate you in my new home here in New Orleans. All you have to do is pick a room. "

"Aren't your siblings there? Besides, I can find myself a place to stay then find a job." I said

"That won't be necessary, love. You called me to take my offer which I am glad about. You are my guest and I will accommodate your needs and other things." he said.

"You can't be alone here in New Orleans, Caroline. This city is not what it seem to be especially now. So I suggest you don't go out without any companion." he added.

"Seriously? I bet you are in some trouble again. Maybe I should go back to Mystic Falls."

Klaus stopped the car and looked at me sincerely.

"Don't. I can protect you at all cost, Caroline. Just stay here."

We both went silent for a moment. The way he stares at me remains the same. His eyes are telling me or rather pleading me to stay which I rarely see on him.

"Okay. If what you say is true then I don't want to be in your troubles. I had enough of it back home." I said.

He nodded then started driving again. Few minutes passed, we arrived in our destination. I went outside the car and looked at Klaus' home. There are various people surrounding it and one in the main entrance.

"Is this your house?" I asked Klaus.

He nodded and take my suitcase in his hand. The man opened the door for us and we went inside. It is much bigger once you are inside. I can't help but observed the whole house. Then I was cut off when I heard Elijah's voice.

"Welcome, Ms. Forbes. You must be tired. I already made sure that everything is settled in the dining area. Shall we?" Elijah said smiling at me.

I smiled back. Klaus is nowhere to be found. As we enter the dining area, various kinds of food are prepared before me. It looks like we have others to join us as well.

"Take a seat. Niklaus will be down shortly. He is just attending to some business." Elijah said.

I take a seat and looked at the food before me. Just then I heard someone's voice.

"Hayley?" I asked.

She looked at me shocked then quickly recovered. I saw a little girl on her arms which I assume to be hers.

"I see, you met my daughter." Klaus said entering the room.

Now its my turn to be shocked. I don't know what the hell I am feeling right now. I feel like I'm betrayed of some sorts.

"Daughter?" I asked

"Yes, Caroline. This is Hope. My daughter." Klaus introduced.

With that I walk out of the room, Klaus grabbed my arm before I could step outside of his house.

"Let me go!" I yelled at him.

"No." he sternly said.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You invited me so you can slam to my face that you already have daughter and with the she-wolf bitch!" I exclaimed.

"That's not my intention, Caroline. Hayley and I have no relationship at all. She is the mother of my child so she is here for my protection as well." Klaus explained.

"Well, I'm sorry for intruding your happy home. I'm leaving." I sarcastically said.

His grip tighten even more when I said that.

"You are not leaving." Klaus sternly said looking at me in the eye.

"Too bad, I'm on vervain. You can't compel me to stay. Where's my suitcase?"

"You have to find it, love." he said smirking as he lets go of my arm.

"Fine then. I will leave without it." With that I left his stupid home.


	4. Chapter 3

**|Klaus|**

"It would be best if you look for her now,Niklaus. New Orleans is not a safe place for a baby vampire such as herself." Elijah suggested

"I'll be back." I said as I exit the compound to look for Caroline.

Such a stubborn woman! Now I have to look for her. I just hope she does not stumble upon Marcel or any of his pathetic group of vampires.

 **|Elijah|**

"So Caroline doesn't know about Hope?" Hayley asked

I nodded in response.

"Why is she here anyways? I thought she hated Klaus."

"I don't know either, Hayley. Niklaus just told me of her arrival and that's it. She is just making it harder for all of us now."I replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Caroline can be used against us. Niklaus adores her and very much attached to her ever since we arrived in Mystic Falls. Her presence here is not a good sign at all. I'm sure Marcel would do anything to reclaim his throne back. As well as the witches here." I explained.

"I never liked Caroline but what I know of her, she is one tough and strong vampire. I'm sure she can handle herself." Hayley said

"Let us just hope that she can handle herself for a long time."

 **|Klaus|**

I finally found her in a nearby bar. Currently sitting by herself and drinking vodka to be exact. I made my way towards her and I know that I'm already beside her based on her body reaction. Caroline turn her attention to me and glared.

"What are you doing here? Don't you have a daughter to take care?" Caroline asked.

I laughed at her questions. It is clear that she have a hint of jealousy on her voice. Of course, she would deny it but I'm not dumb to played at.

"Caroline, you can drink any liquor you want back in the compound. We have to head back." I said

She rolled her eyes at me and continue to drink. I push away the drink she have and paid the bartender.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" she exclaimed

"You are! I don't have time for your antics, Caroline. This is my city and I know this place better than you do. It is not safe to lurk around in this time of night. I have enemies lurking around and I prefer you to stay inside the compound where I can see you." I sternly said.

"That's why I left your house. I don't want any drama!" she angrily yelled.

"Listen, love. I suggest you keep your voice down. I'm trying to be as patient as I can be with you. We need to go back. I will explain and answer all your question tomorrow."

"Besides, you called me. Whether you like it or not, you are now involved to this situation. So please, come with me." I added.

She looked at me then exhaled.

"Fine. I will come with you but you will explain to me every detail." Caroline said

I nodded in response. We walk out of the bar and headed back to the compound. Caroline did not bother to talk as we enter the compound. I guided her towards her bedroom and she just closed the door on my face.

"I think you just met your match."

I turn around and saw Hayley with her arms cross on her chest.

"I can handle Caroline." I said.

"You should be. She is not supposed to be involved here, Klaus." Hayley said

"And now she is. Too late for that."

With that I retire to my bedroom and fall asleep immediately.


End file.
